Chapter 66
is the sixty-sixth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's My Hero Academia. Summary After Izuku and Katsuki pass the practical exam, All Might carries them to Recovery Girl's tent to be healed. Recovery Girls scolds All Might for not restraining himself during his battle with Izuku and Katsuki. Recovery Girl asks All Might to take Izuku and Katsuki back to U.A. to recover. However, a conscious and healed Izuku requests if he can stay and watch the remaining fights as he would like to observe and analyze the other Pro Heroes and his classmates. Recovery Girl allows Izuku to watch the remaining fights. While All Might leaves carrying an unconscious Katsuki in his arms, he notes that Izuku will be extraordinarily strong one day. All Might walks out of the tent and notes that whenever there is a wall in front of Katsuki, he laughs. Izuku and Recovery Girl watch the remaining fights. Recovery Girl comments on Fumikage and notes that he has brittle defense and struggles against numerable opponents which causes him to become pressurized; she also analyzes that Tsuyu is a person who is usually calm while under pressure in combat and can help Fumikage deal with his pressure, allowing Fumikage to help her with his full strength, to which Izuku agrees with Recovery Girl's assessment, having been reminded of Tsuyu's calm and level headed attitude at the U.S.J. The fight between Fumikage and Tsuyu against Ectoplasm continues with Fumikage being overwhelmed by the sheer number of Ectoplasm's clones. Suddenly, one of Ectoplasm's clones appear before Fumikage. However, Tsuyu smacks it away with her tongue. Fumikage and Tsuyu manage to make it past Ectoplasm's clones and reach the vicinity of the escape gate where the real Ectoplasm is waiting. Ectoplasm compliments the duo for outrunning his clones, but asks them if they can deal with his next attack. Ectoplasm uses Forced Internment Giant Bites, a move that creates a giant clone of himself. Fumikage and Tsuyu are unable to escape and the giant clone munches them which traps Fumikage and Tsuyu in its ectoplasm. Unable to do anything, Fumikage orders Dark Shadow to escape as it is now the only way they can obtain victory. Dark Shadow proceeds to the escape gate but Ectoplasm kicks Dark Shadow away. Tsuyu comes up with a plan and decides to regurgitate something, telling Fumikage to not look so that Ectoplasm does not notice them. Dark Shadow struggles against Ectoplasm. Fumikage recalls Dark Shadow to collect the item Tsuyu has; Dark Shadow collects the item and goes back to fight Ectoplasm. Dark Shadow attacks Ectoplasm with its claw while Ectoplasm blocks it with his kick. However, Ectoplasm's leg is chained by a handcuff; Tsuyu explains that she regurgitated a handcuff since her stomach can store and eject objects and gave it to Dark Shadow so that it could handcuff Ectoplasm with its claw. As a result of Ectoplasm being handcuffed by Fumikage and Tsuyu's last desperate team strategy, they pass the practical exam. Meanwhile, Denki and Mina struggle against Nezu who has commandeered a wrecking ball and uses it to block off the roads leading to the escape While using the wrecking ball, Nezu drinks a cup of tea, noting that making decisions are rudimentary for him. Nezu sees that Denki and Mina have not noticed his simple strategy and begins laughing maniacally. Izuku wonders if Denki and Mina will be all right while Recovery Girl comments that Nezu was abused and mistreated by humans in the past; as a result whenever he is in battle, his true character shows. Izuku and Recovery Girl watch the battle between Kyoka and Koji against Present Mic; Izuku notes that the challenge revolves around sound and how they will be able to beat a Quirk that cancels out sound. Kyoka and Koji manage to get a little closer to the escape gate but Kyoka notes that Present Mic will be at the escape gate and that no matter what option of victory they choose, a standoff is inevitable. Present Mic uses his loud voice again; Kyoka notes that they cannot get any closer as long as Present Mic is using his Quirk. Kyoka sees an ant and comes up with an idea; she asks Koji if he can control bugs but his terrified reaction indicates that he doesn't like bugs. Present Mic uses his loud voice one again; Kyoka tries to counteract with her Earphone Jacks' but the sound of her heartbeat doesn't do anything against Present Mic. Present Mic continues using his loud voice against Kyoka and Koji who are unable to handle it. Out of options, Kyoka asks Koji if he can control insects to which he approves. Kyoka uses her Earphone Jacks to break a rock which reveals dozens of insects, much to Koji's terror. Kyoka tells Koji that she understands his phobia but using the insects to attack Present Mic is the only plan she can think of because their opponent is too strong. Kyoka encourages Koji to follow through with her plan. After seeing Kyoka's bleeding ears, Koji is ashamed that he is running away from this fight and realizes that he can only continue being at U.A. by overcoming his fear. Koji musters up the courage and commands the insects to attack Present Mic. At the escape gate, Present Mic sees that time is nearly up. Suddenly, dozens of insects crawl on Present Mic who realizes that the insects traveled to him by moving underground; a place where sound is ineffective. Present Mic is paralyzed by fear, allowing Koji to run through the escape gate while carrying an injured Kyoka with him; thus they pass the practical test. Izuku is glad to see that his classmates are passing one by one, but Recovery Girl points out that Minoru is running away, which surprises and intrigues Izuku. Characters by Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 66